Ask the Sonic Team 2!
by Typerson
Summary: NO M RATED! OCs CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

1 "Hello Fanfiction!" Exclaimed the blue blur himself "My good friend Ty is putting...'

"Oh for Christ's sake im going on a near full hiatus. Folks I am starting up another Q&A series! No groups this time! Any oc can join! Yes I mean ANY! For revenge against the cannies or to kick back with me, join and we'll see you there!"


	2. Fire and the moon!

A navy-blue hedgehog with blood-red eyes walked into view. He wore Jeans with a cyan shirt. His shoes were white with black laces.

"Hello guys!" The Hedgehog spoke. "My name is Ty the Hedgehog and welcome to Ask the Sonic Team 2! Please welcome todays co-host, Flame the Hedgehog!"

On cue, a black hedgehog with orange eyes, a peach colored muzzle, and long, black hair that came down below her waist in two ponytails held in place by red bands. She wore a black dress with a red skirt and red belt with a heart attached to it. She also wears Blood Red boot's with a sharp three inch heel, and white gloves with a black bracelet on the wrist's.

"Hey Ty!" The female hedgehog asked.

"Well according to those comicly large guys over there that have guns, I have to ask you who you belong to."

"And by that I hope you mean PeachFan900..."

"Yes I do! Now hand me the paper of her quetions and we can get started... Lets see here... ahem...

'_Yayzorz! A questions show! Questions first, then i'll give my OC information. :D_

Sonic: If all the chili-dogs in the universe disappeared, what would be your instant reaction?'

Sonic the Hedgehog runs in from back stage looks at the audiance and fakes a heart attack.

'_Tails: Have you ever built a car before? If not -Tosses toolbox- get started_!'

Miles 'Tails' Prower Flys in before proptly geting a tool box thrown at him.

"Aww man!" He said before getting started

_'Knuckles: You're awesome! Here's some Toast! -Hands Toast- Who would you rather marry, Rouge or Tikal?'_

Knuckles the Echidna ran out and took the toast.

"Why toast..." He sat down on a rock and started to think about it.

Ty sighed. "I bet he would have said Rouge anyway...  
_'Shadow: Your bike was stolen. Don't ask me who did it... -Hides bike-lock behind my back- What would be the first thing you did with Maria if she came back to life? (You MUST answer!)'_

Two hearts appeared in Shadow the Hedgehogs eyes as he got dragged out by Silver the Hedgehog.

"W-we would do every thing we used to..." he said in a dreamy voice. "Bake cakes... Play tag... read stories..."

Everybody stared at Shadow exept for Flame, who was amazed that Ty got Shadow to come.

'

_Silver: Do you wuv Blaze?'_

Silver blushed madly, a sure sign of yes.

"Silver's got a crush, Silvers got a-" Ty said in a sing-song voice before a rock flew into his torso, rendering him unconscious. The little piece of paper floated out of his hand and into Flame's, forcing her to continue reading them outloud...

_'Blaze: Do you wuv Silver? :D'_

Blaze the Cat ran out with the same result as Silver. Everyone looked at Ty and back, deciding to stay quiet.

_'Cream: Who do you like better, Bokkun or Charmy? And why?'_

"I like them both!" Cream the rabbit Smiled happily after flying in.

"No cream, I don't think you..."

"Just leave it..."

_'Rouge: I like you. Here, have the Master Emerald! -Hands you the ME- Would you marry Knuckles? w (Huge Knuxouge fan!)'_

Rouge the Bat flew in and took the large emerald. "With this, hell i'd do anything!"

Ty came to and glared at the bat. 'WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE THERE ARE KIDS AROUND!" He yelled, Takeing the slip of paper from Flame, who handed it back.

_'Amy: If you didn't have your Piko Piko Hammer, what would be your second choice for a weapon?'_

Amy Rose, who jumped out from the audiance pit, Looked at Shadow, Signaling that she would have a gun, particulary a Shadow rifle cause, admit it, those things are bad-ass!

"Ok lets see...

'_Now for mah OC..._

Flame The Hedgehog...

Age: 14

Gender...

Appearance...

Personality: Smart, Crazy, Nice, Sarcastic, Slow, and Rude at times.

Likes: ...'

"Shadow? Flame has a crush on..." The hedgehog was cut off by a sword being thrown at him. Ty cut it of with his own sword. "Ok! Ok, sheesh..."

Ty took out another paper. "Now from... Hey Silver, look! Its from Luna!"

_'Sonic- You should be afraid of me by now. Anyway, why were you so adorable in the younger years, and WHY DID YOU CHANGE?_'

"Well, when a male reaches a certin age..." Sonic started, before getting his by one of Ty's new darts... tranquilizer darts.

_'Shadow-sensei- Sonic just stole your Chaos Emerald! Do you: Chaos Blast him, or Chaos Lance him? (I would personally Blast him!)'_

"Ahh, I have taught you well, young grasshopper!" Shadow said.

"Don't say that again. Ever..." Ty said.

Luna the Hedgehog walks in and grabs Silvers ear and yanks it.

"Why are you here? You are needed in the future, bro!"

Ty Waved. "Hi Luna!"

Luna waved back. "Hi Ty! Oh Amy! Hai! I got some ultra-strong duct tape to hold down Sonic! Want it?"

Amy nodded and took the tape, well Luna dragged Silver out.

_'Rouge/Knucklehead- KISS! KISS! KISS!'_

Both Rouge and Knuckles froze. Not from shock, but Ty shot two darts at them and forced them to kiss.

'_You may have just realized that I love to torture Sonic. It's my fourth specialty! :D Other than my Wind power, Chaos Power, and baking! Luna the Hedgehog is out! Peace!_

Luna-kun!'

"This paper is a bit late..." Ty said. "And thanks to PeachFan900 for allowing Flame to join us today"

Flame began to walk out. "See you Ty!"

Ty grabbed Shadows hand and then Flames hand. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Flame and Shadow yelled at the same time.

"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEEEEEN GO!" He yelled before stuffing them into the indestructable closet. "Well Today went well! We will see you all next time on Ask the Sonic Team 2! Bye guys!"


End file.
